


Out of Sight

by Mastre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hydra (Marvel), Secrets, Sedation, Sexual Content, Sexual Discomfort, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre
Summary: An act of compassion turns into a dark secret when a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission takes an unexpected turn.





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Much credit to Latent_Thoughts for inspiring and encouraging this story.

Thor was furious.

Lin honestly thought he was going to tear the director's office to pieces.

"I was told my brother escaped," Thor growled, threat implied in every word.

"That's what we were led to believe," director Fury responded.

After the attack on New York, Loki had been held by S.H.I.E.L.D. under strict security while waiting to be picked up by Thor and brought to Asgard. Somehow, he had disappeared without a trace. It had been a most embarrassing situation for everybody involved.

"Look," the director said, slapping a photo onto his desk, "our surveillance caught a glimpse of him at a Hydra facility less than two days ago. What does that tell you?"

Thor glanced at the picture: a dark-haired man being escorted through a courtyard by stern figures in military gear.

"Where is this?"

"I can't tell you that. We're preparing a team to go in and retrieve him but we have limited intel about what's going on inside, which makes it a high-risk mission. It's strictly need-to-know."

It was admirable how well Fury kept his composure, Lin thought. Most people would have wet their pants by now. 

Thor reached over the desk and grabbed the director by the throat.  
"You will tell me where my brother is or I will tear this dwelling apart till there is nothing but rubble and ashes left!"

Lin made a move towards the door to call security but a gesture from the director stopped her. He was staring Thor down till the enraged god let go and withdrew.

"There is a network of tunnels beneath the compound," Fury said, retaining his balance. "If you barge in there without knowing where Loki is kept, they will have time to move him and he may not surface for months. Is that what you want? By all means, I'll give you the info."

Thor flexed his fists, visibly fighting himself.  
"What are your plans?"

"We have a person who can get in undetected, find out where he is and relay the exact location to a team standing by. If you want to take part, fine, but this is the best chance you've got to get him out so I suggest you take it."

"Who is this person?"

Fury looked towards Lin, who took a step towards them.  
"Miss Kelley has the unique ability to move about without being noticed. She's been with us throughout this conversation."

Thor frowned.  
"This is some sort of magic?"

"Not exactly," Fury said. "She is what we refer to as a mutant. Her ability is to avert people's attention from her person when needed. It's as if she isn't there."

"It's nice to meet you, Thor of Asgard," Lin said, holding out her hand. She couldn't help feeling a bit smug about having impressed him.

"Miss Kelley. My apologies that you had to witness such a scene. My temper sometimes gets the best of me."

_Wow! Asgardians have manners, alright._

"It's understandable."

She had heard about Thor, of course. Heard quite a bit about him, in fact, but it was another thing entirely to be face to face with the man. If he had been her type, she might have floated on a cloud right now.

"You seem sure Loki isn't there by his own will," Thor said, turning back to the director.

"We aren't, but our surveillance indicates that his status is that of a prisoner. At the very least, they don't trust him."

"They are right in not doing so. If he can turn this to his advantage, he will."

"Which is why we need to get him back quickly. The preparations are being done as we speak."

* * *

Lin collected her equipment.

"The tracker will map out your way as you go and relay it to the team. All you need to do when finding the target is to activate the signal."

"Got it." She bagged the device.

"There are no metal parts, in case of detectors. The same goes for your weapon. It's a shock-absorbent plastic compound but the amount of rounds it can fire is limited."

"I know. I've trained with these."

Ideally, she shouldn't have to use a firearm but there was always the possibility of a mission going wrong, especially when their intel was as limited as with this one.

A huge risk, really. But one worth taking.

She could feel the adrenaline rising as she entered the quinjet.  
Thor was there, looking impatient. So were 6 more men in combat-gear. Lin could feel their eyes on her as she took her seat.

All remained quiet till they were in the air. Then one of the men couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.  
"So, what's a girl like you doing on a mission like this?"

"My work," she said. "I'm to locate the target and pass you information."

"How are you going to do that? With your pretty looks?"

"Quite the opposite," she said curtly.

"You don't look Chinese," another guy commented.

"Lin is a surname in China, not a first name."

She kept her answers short and they eventually stopped pestering her. The quinjet was fast but it would still be almost two hours before they reached their destination. The others might handle the tension by talking and making jokes but she needed something else; quiet and focus. This would be her most challenging mission so far and she knew the director had his doubts about her being ready. There was no room for mistakes.

* * *

Getting inside was the trickiest part. Her power didn't work on electronic equipment so cameras needed to be avoided at all cost. Luckily, the S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance of the surroundings had been sufficient to detect most of them.

Taking it as a challenge, she slipped into the compound along with a group of soldiers. The place was heavily guarded but security became laxer as she entered further. She took the time to eavesdrop on any conversation, looking for clues on Loki's whereabouts.

Two men passed her and she carefully stayed out of their way.

"... almost ripped John's head off. Fucking aliens!"

"They have him sedated again. I'm not paid enough for this shit."

Well, if that didn't sound like who she was looking for...

What was going on beyond the military facade had been an unsolved question until now but it soon became apparent that Lin had entered a research facility of some sort. Not surprising, since Hydra had originally been dedicated to research.

Most likely it was something to do with nuclear weapons or chemical warfare. S.H.I.E.L.D. would be pleased with the information but it was not what she was here for.

She entered a pair of glass doors and faced an area with computers and lab equipment. A soft rhythmic beep issued from somewhere, making her think of a hospital.

There was a door in the back, locked with a metal slide bar. Strange.

She approached it, noticing that the beeping sound originated from a flat box on the wall. Some sort of loudspeaker, she guessed, relaying sounds from whatever was on the other side. Curious, she looked for a mechanism to open the slide bar.

The door was heavy, made of thick steel.

Inside, a smaller room, brightly lit. With a bed.

A man was tied to it, restrained by metallic bands around his arms, legs, and chest. The head end of the bed was elevated, giving her a good look at his sharp features and lean, muscular form. Black, unkempt hair framed his face. Both his arms were hooked up to bags of intravenous fluids. And...

This was not what she had expected.

He was naked. Utterly and completely nude. And aroused. Painfully so, from the look of it.

This was the point when Lin should send the signal to the team. She had found the target. However, something held her back. The thought of them walking in and finding this... Of Thor walking in and seeing this...

She hesitated.

The man's fist flexed and the metal band around his arm squeaked in protest but didn't break. His jaw tightened.  
"Here to observe the result of your manipulations?"

Lin stepped closer.  
"You're not supposed to see me."

"Your childish illusions have no effect on me."

Well, that was a first.

"I'm here to get you out," she said, trying to keep her eyes on his face and not on... what was further below. "There is a team waiting to go in on my signal."  
She brought out the beacon and pressed the button. There should be enough time to deal with the present situation before they barged in.

"I'll release you so you can cover yourself." She looked around, trying to find a way to remove the restraints. Her compassion was real. Nobody should have to be humiliated like this.

Loki was breathing through clenched teeth, sweat pearling on his brow.  
"You can release me... in another manner first."

"What?"

_He's high on drugs_ , she realized. That's what the I.V. was for, keeping him sedated and...

There were two I.V.'s...

"What do they want with you?" she asked, though the answer came to her before she'd finished speaking.

Laboratory equipment. D.N.A. research! She had seen vials with dark red liquid in a glass case while making her way to this room.

"Is that not obvious? They want... my essence."

"Asgardian gene material." And not just blood, from the look of it.

She had come too close. His hand grabbed hers and held it like a vice, pulling it toward where he couldn't reach.

_Someone can come in at any minute._

_Nobody deserves this._

_He's dangerous._

_He still doesn't deserve this._

Compassion took over. Loki closed his eyes, tensing up as Lin let her hand slide over the silky skin. Finding a rhythm, she flipped the foreskin over the edge of the head, moist leaking onto her fingers. It should have troubled her but somehow, it didn't. He came quickly, releasing an impressive jet of white fluid over her hand and arm.

_Sorry, Hydra. I know you wanted to be here for that one._

She almost laughed at herself. This was _not_ a situation she had expected to end up in when accepting the mission.

The restraints were operated from a panel nearby. She didn't care at this point if she triggered any alarms. Her target was located and rescue was coming. She had full confidence in the S.H.I.E.L.D. team's competence.

Suddenly, she was caught in an iron grip by an arm around her throat.  
"If you as much as whisper about this to anyone, I will make you regret it." Loki's voice was sinister in her ear.

She grasped at his arm.  
"Trust me, I have no reason to tell. If you can keep your mouth shut, so can I."

He lingered, then let go. As she turned around, a golden shimmer seemed to surround his person and he appeared fully dressed in leather and armor.

That... was impressive.

Sounds of gunfire were coming from outside.

Loki went into the laboratory, heading for the glass case. Without a word, he broke the glass and picked up the vials, then made them spin between his hands and disappear.

Lin could only watch as he made a hand movement and sent a surge through the computer terminals, resulting in crackling and smoke.

Asgardians knew magic, she had been told. Now she'd seen it for real.

Two men in white coats entered through the glass doors in a hurried pace. They barely had time to stop and take in the destruction before Loki was on them. Two small throwing knives buried in their necks, they sagged to the floor.

Lin drew her gun and approached the doors, peeking outside.

"We need to leave," Loki said.

"My team is coming, and your brother too."

"And before that, others will. Stay if you wish. I'm not."

Well, he was right. This was not a good defensive position if they were cornered. And she needed to stay with Loki so the team could find him.

They were half-way down the hallway when he began to sway.  
Lin spontaneously grabbed his arm but he shook her off.

They continued at a slower pace, Loki supporting himself against the wall.

"I can't make us both invisible," Lin said. "We need to hide."

She pushed a door open and found a light switch. It looked like a dressing room. Loki urged her inside and closed the door behind them, then sank down on a bench.  
He was sweating and breathing heavily. And had a very noticeable erection. The drugs were still in his system, Lin figured.

She got him some cold water, then went back to the door to listen. Sounds of fighting came and went. The seconds ticked by, feeling like hours.

"Come!" Loki called.

She did and he pulled her down beside him.  
"You are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Is it part of your duties to attend to conditions like mine?"

She snorted.  
"Hardly."

He took her hand and placed it on his crotch.  
"Yet, you barely hesitated when I requested it."

"Yeah, I... What are you doing?"

He had opened his pants and was wrapping her hand around his length.

She tried to pull away but he didn't allow it.

Instead, he used her hand to stroke himself.

"Only... passing the time while we wait," he smirked, then leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

_Damn it!_

She couldn't help watching his face as chased his relief and what she saw stirred up sensations she shouldn't have. This was wrong on so many levels, she didn't even know where to start.

* * *

The quinjet felt crowded on the way back. Loki was sandwiched between Lin and Thor, staying mostly quiet. They had restrained him in his seat but after seeing him bend the metal bands back in the lab, Lin doubted that the material would put up much resistance, would he decide to break loose.

It was awkward, unreal.

She was hyper-aware of Loki's coat brushing against her arm and the scent of the leather. Would she always associate that scent with him now? With what they'd done?

God forbid anyone found out. She would be mortified.

"Calm your temper, brother, or you will bring us all down," Loki said, sounding more bored than alarmed.

"Shut up, Loki!"

So the bad weather outside was Thor's doing. The pilot was skilled but couldn't evade every blow from wind and lighting, making the humans grasp for support every time the jet shook.

Only the Asgardians seemed unfazed by the turbulence.

The next time it happened, Lin accidentally grabbed Loki's arm. She quickly let go when he turned and smirked at her.

Once they landed, Thor would take Loki back to Asgard and that would be the end of it. Lin's life would return to normal and nobody would ever know what she had done.


End file.
